Asea Nagao
Perfil * Nombre: 麻生久美子 / Nagao Asea * Profesión: Actriz * Fecha de nacimiento: * Lugar de nacimiento: Chiba, Japón * Estatura: 162cm * Tipo de sangre: B * Signo zodiacal: Géminis * Familia: Esposo/estilista (Iga Daisuke) y dos hijos * Agencia: '''Coridel Entertainment Dramas * Dele (TV Asahi, 2018) * Gan Shometsu no Wana: Kanzen Kankai no Nazo (TBS, 2018) * Kono Koe wo Kimi ni (NHK, 2017) * Kiseki no Hito (NHK, 2016) * Napoleon no Mura (TBS, 2015) * Kaiki Renai Sakusen (TV Tokyo, 2015) * Cunning Single Lady (MBC, 2014) * Nakuna, Hara-chan (NTV, 2013) * Chase (NHK, 2010) * Fujiko F. Fujio no Parallel Space Kawai-ko-kun (WOWOW, 2008) * Kaette Kita Jikou Keisatsu (TV Asahi, 2007) * Jikou Keisatsu (TV Asahi, 2006) * Shinsengumi (NHK, 2004) * Kai (NHK, 1999) * Nacchan Ka (TV Asahi, 1998) ep.10 * Kimi to Deatte Kara (TBS, 1996) Películas * Chiri Tsubaki (2018) * Louder!: Can't Hear What You're Singin', Wimp! (2018) * Uta Monogatari: Cinema Fighters Project (2018) * Moriyamachu Driving School (2016) * The Actor (2016) * Grasshopper (2015) * Love & Peace (2015) * Oh Brother, Oh Sister! (2014) * Nishino Yukihiko no Koi to Boken (2014) * The Workhorse & the Bigmouth / Basyauma san to Bitgumausu (2013) * The Great Passage / Fune wo Amu (2013) * Gumo Ebian! (2012) * Wolf Children (2012) voz de la esposa de Horita * Uchu Kyodai (2012) * Girls For Keeps (2012) * Moteki (2011) * The Legacy of the Sun / Nichirin no isan (2011) * The Pod of Good Fortune (2011) * Rock ~Wanko no Shima~ (2011) * Colorful / Karafuru (2010) voz de madre de Makoto * The Seaside Motel (2010) * Romantic Prelude / Oto-na-ri (2009) * Instant Swamp / Insutanto Numa (2009) * Bare Essence of Life / Urutora Mirakuru Rabu Sutori (2009) * Tsumi Toka Batsu Toka (2009) * Beauty (2009) * Kodomo no Kodomo (2008) * Achilles and the Tortoise (2008) * Then Summer Came / Tamio no shiawase (2008) * Cafe Isobe (2008) * Boku tachi to chuzai san no 700 nichi senso (2008) * Hafez (2008) * Yunagi City, Sakura Country / Yunagi no machi sakura no kuni (2007) * Adrift in Tokyo / Tenten (2007) * Kaidan (2007) * Dororo (2007) * Tears for You (2006) * The Wow-Choten Hotel Uchoten hoteru (2006) * Yaji and Kita: The Midnight Pilgrims Mayonaka no Yaji-san Kita-san (2005) * The Man Behind the Scissors Hasami otoko (2005) * Jam Films 2 (2004) * A Blue Automobile Aoi kuruma (2004) * Tange Sazen: Hyakuman ryo no tsubo (2004) * Casshern (2004) * Eiko (2004) * Zebraman (2004) * Samurai Resurrection Makai tensho (2003) * SF Short Films (2003) * Iden & Tity (2003) * Last Scene (2002) * Inochi (2002) * Luxurious Bone Zeitaku na hone (2001) * Red Shadow Red Shadow: Akakage (2001) * Rush! (2001) * Stereo Future (2001) * Pulse Kairo (2001) * Sunflower Himawari (2000) * Kaza-Hana (2000) * Ring O: Birthday (2000) * Pop Beat Killers Poppugurupu koroshiya (2000) * Second Chance (1999) * Danger de mort (1999) * License to Live Ningen gokaku (1998) * Dr. Akagi Kanzo sensei (1998) * Bad Guy Beach (1995) Curiosidades * '''Debut: 1995 * Aficiones: Conducir, ver películas y leer manga. * En 2011 se fue a Gran Bretaña para estudiar ingles. * El 28 de diciembre de 2007 se casó con el estilista Daisuke Iga. * El 28 de noviembre de 2011, se informó que la actriz estaba embarazada de su primer hijo. * El 7 de mayo de 2012 dio a luz a una niña muy sana. * El 9 de junio de 2016, se anunció que la actriz estaba embarazada de su segundo hijo. El 15 de noviembre del mismo año dio a luz a un varón. Categoría:Idol Categoría:AActriz Categoría:Nacidos en 1978 Categoría:Coridel Entertainment